sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:1271luiccm
CONTACT ME My "Chat" area to contact me (Type message above pre-existing ones, and I will reply on your talk page. Don't forget to signature it, by using ~~~~) Your edits weren't invalid, that's why I haven't undone them. As for the source, if you're referring to the manga, I'm using Mangastream, Mangapanda, Mangafox. As for helping out, you can make a subpage - User:Luivader2000/Sandbox, in which you can begin writing Manga Chapters Summaries for example, you can make as much edits as you want there until you're satisfied with the written content and once you're done, you can paste the information onto the actual Chapter page. Also you can write episode summaries if you want to or if you're good at descriptions, you can add character's descriptions. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. I'm just letting you know that it is against Wikia Policies to delete messages on your talk page. If you would like you can use these templates: Template:Hidden or Template:Collapsible, to keep your page in order. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. About your edits on Dear Sweet Heart page.If you want to proof read something, please don't write it on the article as a quote. That kind of editing is not considered productive one. If you want to proof read the available information, you're welcome to do so, but you have to show me the source before making any further changes on the article. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. Summary There are some stuffs I would like to tell you. I hope you keep them in mind in future. About the detailed summaries: *Don't add too much information. Add only those which are necessary, even though its Detailed Synopsis. *Brackets should be used only when necessary, and for some particular and important information. It shouldn't be used frequently. *The tense should be Simple Present. Present Continuous and Past Tense shouldn't be used, unless its for a flashback (where we use Past Tense). *There is no need to describe small events to a great extent. You wrote a good summary. But I just wanted to throw light on some points for you to do better in the future. You didn't make much mistakes either. Keep up the good work! Oh! And one more thing. About this: Was my information invalid, because as a native english speaker (not belarusian), it made more sense. Wikia is a site where everyone can contribute, regardless of which nation we are from. Just because you are a native English speaker, doesn't mean that you have more value and importance than the others. We contribute and edit to make the site better. Please don't think I am being rude about anything, because that's not how it is. Have a good day. 11:22, November 6, 2013 Removing content from Talk page It is against Wikia's policy to remove the content from the talk page.